Ikki busca pareja!
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Él sí tiene un corazón... ha decidido seguir con su vida y busca pareja en la red. ¿Qué será de él en esta nueva aventura? ¿Podrá superar los peligros de las citas? Es mi primera historia... qué vergüenza... Ahora se acabó.
1. Buscando una página

Estos personajes no me pertenecen... snif...

Ikki busca pareja!!!

Capítulo 1: Buscando una página.

Los caballeritos, santos, o lo que sean, estaban flojeando después de su última batalla, saboreando la paz el mundo desde hace ya siete meses. Vivían lo más normalmente que se puede cuando se tiene que proteger a una diosa y se sabe que los malos pueden aparecer en cualquier momento. Ahora se encuentran sentados en el salón de la mansión de su jefecita, en Japón, cada uno en lo suyo. Shun dibuja a Ikki, que está tendido en un sofá haciendo nada; Hyoga mira un programa junto a Seiya, y Shiryu investiga en Wikipediars...

Han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Esmeralda – dijo Shun de repente – deberías rehacer tu vida.

No es tan fácil – respondió Ikki – porque me da miedo hablarle a una mujer.

Noooo... – intervino Hyoga - ¿Puedes hacerle frente a dioses, guerreros y eso, y no puedes hacerle frente a una mujer? Qué vergüenza, si hasta tu hermano...

¿Mi hermano qué? – preguntó Ikki.

¡Nada, nada! – interrumpió Shun.

¿Por qué no quieres que le diga? Tiene derecho a saberlo – repuso Hyoga, con una maligna sonrisa -. Hasta tu hermanito menor se liga mujeres desconocidas en las salidas que tenemos.

¿Shun? – preguntó Ikki con un hilo de voz.

Por eso está interesado en que consigas a alguien – dijo Shiryu -, no quiere sentirse culpable de dejarte solo mientras él sale a divertirse.

Muy bien, lo haré – dijo Ikki -, pero no sé cómo, porque no pienso salir a pubs, discotecas o lo que sea, porque me da susto hablarle a las mujeres...

Entonces no sé qué rayos vas a hacer – repuso Seiya – porque las mujeres no saltan en tus brazos si te quedas acá encerrado.

Puede entrar a una página web de citas – dijo Saori, apareciendo de repente y sobresaltando a los pobres niños.

¿Página web de citas? – preguntaron al unisono, pero ella ya se había marchado.

No es mala idea – dijo Shiryu – la red es una herramienta que ayuda a satisfacer cualquier eventualidad que surja en nuestras existencias terrenales.

¿Qué? – dijo Seiya.

Que te ayuda en lo que quieras – aclaró Hyoga.

Genial...- dijo Shun – Entonces esa es la respuesta. Busquemos una página web que le sirva a mi hermano.

¿Cuál puede ser? – se preguntó Shiryu en voz alta – Voy a buscar en goog...

No es necesario buscar – dijo Saori, apareciendo nuevamente – Puedes intentarlo en la mejor: .com.

¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso? ¿Acaso te inscribiste? – preguntó Ikki.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Encerrada aquí no voy a conocer ningún hombre.

Los jóvenes se miraron mutuamente un largo rato.

¿Y qué seríamos nosotros, entonces, Saori? – preguntó Shiryu.

Ustedes no cuentan; tú – respondió Saori, refiriéndose a Shiryu – no eres capaz de declararte a una chica que está loca por ti, esa pobre desgraciada de Shunrei (el Dragoncito agachó la cabeza, mientras el resto reía). Y tú – señaló a Hyoga – estás obsesionado con el recuerdo de tu madre, y no eres capaz de comprometerte verdaderamente con una mujer (el Cisnecito hizo un puchero). Y tú – señaló a Shun – tienes el pelo verde. ¡Cómo alguien puede tener el pelo verde!

Tú lo tienes lila – se defendió Shun.

Por eso, el lila y el verde no juntan ni pegan. ¿Acaso no sabes nada de estética? Tu hermano, por su parte, no es confiable y es demasiado serio. ¡Yo necesito a un hombre que me haga reír!

Ése soy yo – saltó Seiya.

¡No! ¡Tú usas polera roja con un pantalón azul! ¿A quién se le puede ocurrir eso? ¡Horrible! Pareces bandera... Me voy.

La pobre diosa salió de la sala, dejando a los niños muy aliviados.

Busquemos esa página – dijo Shiryu, y entraron juntos a la magia de la red...

Continuará...


	2. Completando el perfil

No me pertenecen!!! Los personajes...

Capítulo 2: El perfil.

-Ya encontramos la página de lovenet... aquí dice que tienes que ponerte un nombre de usuario. – Shiryu era el experto en informática.

-Pon Ikki.

-Bueno.

-No puedes poner eso – dijo Saori, apareciendo nuevamente por detrás de los chicos que estaban reunidos en el computador. – Se debe usar un nombre distinto al tuyo.

-Yo quiero ponerme Ikki. Así me llamó mi mamita y no sé por qué debo cambiarlo.

-Allá tú – Saori resopló, fastidiada, y se fue.

-No acepta Ikki, dice que el nombre lo tiene otro usuario – Shiryu miró al Fénix como disculpándose.

-¿CÓMO ALGUIEN VA A TENER MI NOMBRE? – gritó horrorizado Ikki.

-No te molestes, hermano, tal vez fue sin querer.

-Bueno, ya... a ver, ponle... Fénix.

-Brillante – se burló Hyoga.

-También está usado – dijo Shiryu.

-Ponle "IkkiFenix" – propuso Seiya.

-Ocupado...

-"Ikkisúperfénix" – dijo Shun.

-Ocupado.

-En inglés, entonces "Phoenix"-dijo Ikki.

-Ocupado.

-En ruso, "Uglybird" – dijo Hyoga.

-¿Eso es ruso? - dudó Shun.

-Claro – mintió el Cisnecito.

-Ese no está usado.

-Pues no voy a usar un nombre que haya propuesto este demente – reclamó Ikki. – Búscame otro.

Pero no resultaba con nada. Probaron con "SexyIkki", "SexyFénix", "Loverikki", y nada...

-Ya, dale con Uglybird – aceptó Ikki, tras una hora.

-Ya lo tomaron – dijo Shiryu.

-Prueba con "Pajarracoasado" – dijo Hyoga.

-Tú quieres un golpe, ¿verdad? – lo retó Ikki.

-Ése está libre – dijo Shiryu.

-Ya, dale con ese nombre... me aburrí.

-Sigamos entonces – dijo Shiryu - : Color de ojos...

-Azul – respondió Shun.

-Color de pelo...

-Azul – respondió Shun.

-Contextura...

-Atlética – Shun otra vez.

-Altura...

-Un metro ochenta y nueve con tres milímetros – Shun lo sabía todo...

-Gustos personales... ¿Lee?

-No lee – dijo Shun.

-¿Música?

-No escucha música.

-Se queda parado o acostado, mirando el vacío – dijo Seiya.

-¿Películas?

-No le gustan las aglomeraciones ni la oscuridad, se aburre en el cine – respondió Shun.

-¿Teatro?

-No lo comprende, piensa que son historias reales – dijo Shun.

-¡Verdad! – sonrió Hyoga - ¿Recuerdan cuando fuimos a ver "El Rey Lear"?

-Sí – recordó Seiya – casi golpea al actor que hacía de rey cuando echó a su hija de la casa...

-A cualquiera le puede pasar – se defendió Ikki.

-¿Televisión? – siguió Shiryu.

-No, le aburre estar sentado mirando la tele.

-Oye, Shun, ¿podrías dejarme contestar alguno de mis gustos?

-Claro, Ikki... lo siento...

-Sigamos. ¿Deportes?

Ikki iba a responder, cuando Shun lo interrumpió:

-No, lo único que hace es correr y un poco de pesas. No le gustan los deportes organizados, y me da miedo pensar en lo que pasaría si juega fútbol...

-Shun... cállate – pidió Ikki.

-Ahora nos falta un breve descripción de tu persona – dijo Shiryu.

-¿De mí? ¿Para qué? – se preocupó Ikki.

-Para atraer a las damas, obviamente – dijo Shiryu.

-Entonces habrá que mentir... – comentó Hyoga.

-Mi hermano es un buen partido – lo defendió Shun -. Sólo hay que manejar bien el lenguaje para demostrarlo...

-Yo lo haré – dijo Ikki -. Coloca: Hola, chicas, estoy solo y decidí dejar de recordar el pasado, mi hermosa Esmeralda descansa en paz y quiero una mujer que me ayude a entretenerme mientras mi hermano sale a buscar mujeres...

-Eso no sirve – dijo Hyoga – coloca esto mejor: Hombre feo y enojón, con tendencia a la exageración y posibles conductas psicópatas, busca mujer responsable y con amplio criterio...

-Mejor esto – dijo Shiryu -: Joven violento y poco amistoso, incapaz de resolver conflictos en forma verbal, busca dama de las mismas condiciones para unir fuerzas...

-O esto – dijo Seiya-. ¡Loco busca loca!

Todos lo quedaron mirando muy serios...

-Qué mal gusto, Seiya.

-Sí, cómo se te ocurre decirle eso, qué cruel...

-¿Por qué molestas a mi hermano?

Finalmente, colocaron lo que ordenó Shun: Joven honesto, silencioso y tímido busca mujer sencilla y amable para amistad.

-Bueno... en cierta forma es verdad – aceptó Hyoga.

-Ahora falta la foto. – dijo Shiryu.

-No tengo foto – dijo Ikki.

-Te sacamos una – dijo Seiya, y fue a buscar su cámara digital ultra resolución.

Fue difícil sacarle una foto a Ikki en la que no apareciera enojado, molesto, rabioso o demasiado serio. Finalmente, Shun tuvo que amenazarlo con retirarle el habla para que Ikki colocara una cara más amable y pudieran al fin sacar la foto para subirla.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Ikki.

-Esperamos que caiga una – contestó Hyoga.

Continuará...


	3. ¡Cayó una, unas cuantas!

Estos personajes pertenecen a otras personas, a su creador, un señor de Japón.

Capítulo 3: ¡Cayó una... unas cuantas!

Pocas horas después, la casilla de Ikki tenía más de treinta mensajes de chicas que querían con el muchachón. Como Ikki no sabía usar el computer – y ni le interesaba aprender – Shiryu tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarlo a responder los mensajes.

-Oye... arrasaste en la red - comentó Seiya, mientras observaba a los chicos trabajar.

-Ahora hay que contestar apropiadamente a estas señoritas – dijo Shiryu, listo para empezar.

El primer mensaje era de "Solaytristebajoelsol", y pedía conocerse de inmediato ahora YA porque no aguantaba más esta soledad.

-Esa es demasiado atrevida, no le conviene al pajarraco – dijo Hyoga.

-Tiene razón – dijo Shun – respóndele que deben conocerse mejor.

-Las otras son muy jóvenes: ésta tiene trece, ésta quince... no te conviene juntarte con ellas, o serás acusado de profanador de cunas – dijo Seiya.

-Estas de acá son muy mayores. Esta tiene ¡cincuenta! Demasiado, podría ser nuestra madre – dijo Shun.

"Sexsymbol" no los convenció, porque lo invitaba a su casa a cenar y desayunar... No se dignaron contestar los mensajes de hombres, que eran por lo menos diez, lo que provocó gran risa en Seiya.

-Ésta suena bien – dijo Shiryu -. Escucha: "Soy una mujer solitaria, con grandes responsabilidades. Necesito un hombre sincero con el que poder conversar, y creo que entre nosotros podría nacer una gran amistad. Escríbeme a Diosa 4563 Fundación .gr.

-Ya, respóndele con algo bonito... no sé...

-No le respondas, soy yo – dijo Saori, apareciendo de repente por detrás de los chicos.

-¿Le escribiste al Fénix, Saori? – prehuntó Hyoga, sorprendido.

-No pensé que fuera él. Creí que era alguien que me servía – respondió ella, y se fue.

-Entonces probemos con esta – dijo Shun -. Escuchen: "Yo también soy tímida, y me gustaría ser tu amiga, sólo eso, porque mi corazón ya está ocupado por un hombre que no se interesa en mí. Necesito alguien en quien confiar. Escríbeme a ChinitaSolitaria "

-Tiene foto, veamos cómo es – pidió Hyoga. La pantalla mostró un dulce rostro que Shiryu conocía muy bien...

-¡Pero si es Shunrei! – exclamó Seiya, mientras Shiryu se desmayaba de la impresión. Cuando volvió en sí – unos segundos después – gritó:

-¡Mataré al hombre que me robó a mi Shunrei!

-El suicidio está prohibido – dijo Shun. Shiryu lo miró sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – de pronto, en su mente se hizo la luz -. Oh, ya entendí... qué bien. No le escribas, ¿eh, Ikki?

-No te la quitaré, Shiryu, no te preocupes... a ver, veamos ése. Lee, por favor, Shun.

- "¡Hola! Me gustaría ser tu amiga, y tal vez, con el tiempo, algo más. Ayúdame a olvidar a un amor malagradecido. Trabajo en un orfanato, soy rubia y dulce. Escríbeme a Rubiadulce ."

-A ver la foto – pidió Hyoga, sospechando algo. Sí, la sospecha era correcta. Ahí estaba Elli, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Mejor esa chica no – dijo Shun.

-¿Por qué no? Ya no hay nada entre nosotros – dijo Hyoga, con la voz más aguda de lo habitual.

-Leamos otro, mejor – propuso Shiryu – "Saludos, joven solitario. En las largas noches heladas de mi país sueño con la amistad de personas de países cálidos, que me ayuden a soportar las penurias de mi vida. Mi corazón es de otro, aunque es un amor sin esperanzas, pero quiero ser tu amiga. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Si deseas, puedes dirigir tus mensajes a PrincesadelHielo . Adiós".

-No muestres la foto, ya sé quién es – pidió Hyoga, decidido a escribirle a una de las rubias... o a las dos. Aún no sabía por cuál decidirse.

-Otro más... – dijo Shiryu – "¡Hola! Soy rubia, atlética, algo mal genio. Quiero ser tu amiga, sólo eso, porque amo sin esperanzas y he decidido no entregar mi corazón a nadie más. Te anticipo que no puse foto porque no puedo mostrar mi rostro en público. No es que sea fea, sólo que se me ha prohibido hacerlo. Bueno, adiós. Escríbeme a Camaleoncita "

-¿Qué hace June en una página de citas? – se horrorizó Shun.

-Tú mismo le dijiste que sólo podían ser amigos – le dijo Seiya – La chica sólo está buscando algo de cariño...

-Sí, pero... yo no quería que se buscara a otro – murmuró Shun, súbitamente celoso.

-No le escribiré, hermanito, tranquilo... a ver, léete esa.

-"Mujer silenciosa, inteligente, con grandes responsabilidades..."

-Ah, pero si esa es Saori – reclamó Seiya.

-No, si es otro correo. Déjame seguir... "...esa soy yo. Físicamente soy alta, de largo cabello celeste, ojos claros, delgada. Trabajo en asuntos relacionados con la religión, vivo en un lugar muy frío, por eso necesito el calor de los amigos. Escríbeme a Sacerdotisa Asgard. uk." Veamos la foto... ¡Uy! Pero si es...

-¡Hilda! – exclamaron los otros a coro, incluida Saori, que había vuelto a asomarse.

-Y pensar que ésa se rió de mí cuando le conté lo de la página de citas...- se quejó ella.

-Pues si me preguntas a mí, no se ve mal – dijo Seiya -. Podrías escribirle, ¿quién sabe?

-Pues no te pregunto nada, y no me da buena espina eso de escribirle, le puede dar la locura y me mata...

-Mi hermano tiene razón. A ver, la última: "Soy alta, cabello rubio verdoso, apasionada, no te muestro mi rostro o te mato. Escríbeme a Viborita ."

- Esa es Shaina... se nota al tiro... te la dejo, total no me interesa, tengo a Miho.

-Eso crees – dijo Shiryu – léete esta.

- A ver – dijo Seiya – "Chi-ca mo-des-ta y dul-ce bis-co...

-Mejor yo leo – Hyoga lo apartó de un esmpujón – "Soy una chica modesta y dulce, busco un hombre fiel y amable que me haga olvidar a mi amor de la infancia. Trabajo en un orfanato, soy bajita, delgada y morena"

-¡Ah, diablo! ¿Y qué le dio a Miho? – reclamó Seiya.

-Cometimos el error de creer que las teníamos seguras, y ellas nos quieren abandonar – se quejó Hyoga.

-Pero no nos desviemos del tema principal. A ver, Ikki, hermanito, decídete por una para escribirle.

-No pienso escribirle a una conocida, me daría demasiada vergüenza. Busquemos otra.

-Es la última, por si acaso... "Soy alegre, deportista, sincera. Físicamente, soy alta, pelirroja y delgada, de cabello largo y algunas pecas. Me gusta bailar, saltar en paracaídas e ir al gimnasio. Hago voluntariado en un hogar de ancianos y en una casa de acogida para mujeres maltratadas. ¡No te rías de mis pecas! Escríbeme a DulceLindsay ." – Me gusta, hermano. Creo que deberías escribirle.

-Sí, se oye normal. Muéstrame la foto.

Era una linda chica, pelirroja y esbelta, vestida con un uniforme de basquetbol que le quedaba grande. A Ikki le gustó.

-Escríbele entonces – dijo Seiya.

-Escríbele, Shiryu – pidió Ikki.

-Bueno, pero díctenme, que no se me ocurre nada.

-Yo te dicto – dijo Shun -: "Hola, nena; escríbeme y yo te escribo"

-Eso no sirve – dijo Saori, apareciendo nuevamente – es demasiado parco. Escribe esto, Shiryu: "¡Hola, Dulce Lindsay! Me llamo Ikki, no pajarraco. Ahora estoy de vacaciones, pero casis siempre estoy trabajando, limpiando el mundo de su maldad. También me gusta ir al gimnasio. Vivo con mi maravilloso hermanito menor y unos amigos, acá en Japón. Escríbeme pronto."

-Qué inspirado – se asombró Seiya.

-Sólo es sentido común – dijo Saori, antes de irse nuevamente.

Oye, Shiryu, ¿me ayudas a crearme un correo? Quiero escribirle a alguien.- pidió Shun.

-Y a mí también – pidió Hyoga.

-Yo no lo necesito; voy a hablar con ella en persona – dijo Seiya.

-¿Y qué hago yo? – preguntó Ikki.

-Tú esperas a que ella te conteste – dijo Saori, pasando por la sala camino al jardín.

Continuará...


	4. Ikki tiene una cita!

Capítulo 4: Ikki va a una cita!!!!

Ha pasado un mes desde que Ikki se inscribió en la página web romántica y comenzó a contactarse con Dulce Lindsay.

(También había pasado un mes desde que los otros niñitos decidieron avivarse antes de que sus amadas se les escaparan de las manos; Shun escribió a June, Hyoga a Fler, Shiryu llamó más a Shunrei – que tenía teléfono en una aldea cercana e iba cada día a las tres de la tarde a ver la teleserie y a esperar la llamada de Shiryu - y Seiya iba todos los días al orfanato a ver a Miho.)

Dulce Lindsay y dulce Ikki simpatizaron desde el primer momento en que empezaron a chatear, y después se hicieron más cercanos, cuando Ikki se atrevió a llamarla por teléfono, por la insistencia de su hermanito menor. Hablaban sobre todo de ella, porque Ikki casi ni abria la boca. Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún no se conocían cara a cara...

-Ya es hora que la invites a salir, Ikki – advirtió Shun una tarde, después de haberle mandado un cariñoso correo a June.

-Me da lata... – se disculpó Ikki.

-Puede ser, pero ya llevan un mes de hablar todos los días y no pasa nada más; ella puede pensar que eres gay – advirtió Seiya.

-Es verdad – afirmó Shiryu. (Y si Shiryu lo dice, debe ser verdad.)

-Invítala de una vez, Ikki; si quieres, yo te enseño – ofreció Shun.

-No, gracias; no necesito que mi hermano menor me enseñe – reclamó Ikki, y se acercó al teléfono, que de pronto comenzó a sonar. Ikki contestó, y se quedó callado, para después ponerse muy rojo y decir con voz apenas audible: "Ya".

-¿Qué te pasó, oh, Gran Fénix, que parece que vienes del fondo de un volcán por tu rostro enrojecido? – preguntó Hyoga.

-Lindsay me invitó a salir... esta noche nos encontraremos en el Parque del Emperador, bajo la fuente principal, a las ocho – respondió Ikki.

-¡Oye, es maravilloso!- dijo Shun -. Vamos a arreglarte, que ya son las seis.

-Sí; hueles a rayos – dijo Hyoga -, tienes que ponerte en remojo unas cuantas horas para que se te salga ese olor a parafina...

-Y deberías usar otra ropa, esa polera deshilachada se ve demasiado indigna para una primera cita – dijo Shiryu.

-No estaría de más que cambiara de peinado – dijo Seiya -; debería ordenarse las chascas un poco para no parecer vagabundo.

Ikki estaba conmocionado por la cita; la prueba es que se dejó bañar, arreglar, aromatizar, vestir y peinar por sus amigos y su hermano. No tenían nada mejor que hacer...

(Bueno, no se dejó exactamente bañar; pero se metió a la tina con sales aromáticas y se restregó los callos con piedra pómez, tal como se lo indicaron, sin chistar)

A las ocho en punto Ikki estaba vestido de punta en blanco en el lugar indicado por Dulce Lindsay; ella, como buena chica, no llegó puntual, lo que Ikki agradeció, pues así le dio tiempo para tranquilizarse.

No se hubiera tranquilizado mucho de haber sabido que sus amigos y su hermano estaban escondidos tras un arbusto artificial que habían llevado para espiarlo, perdón, vigilarlo. (Típico, lo sé; y a los espías les pasó todo lo que les sucede siempre a esas personas: un perrito usó de árbol a Hyoga, un gato se afiló las uñitas en la pierna de Shun, unas hormiguitas usaron la ropa interior de Seiya como camino y unas palomas pusieron sus huevos en la cabeza de Shiryu, confundiéndolo con un nido.)

La chica llegó recién a las ocho cuarenta, corriendo y aparentemente muy cansada. Llevaba un vestido corto strapless con un generoso escote, un bolso y un abrigo en la mano.

-Puedes cerrar la boca – dijo ella, a manera de saludo. – Supongo que eso significa que me veo bien.

-Estás... preciosa – pudo responder Ikki.

-Gracias... tú también – la chica se acercó y lo besó en la boca. (Se sintió un aplauso del arbusto artificial.) - ¿Nos vamos?

-Ajá. – (Ikki está temporalmente incapacitado para hablar de manera coherente.)

Continuará...


	5. Sin dolor no te haré feliz

Capítulo 5: Sin dolor no te haré feliz...

Dulce Lindsay lo tomó de la mano y lo guió fuera del parque. El arbusto artificial los siguió, pero no se fijaron que, más atrás, iba otro arbusto artificial... en que iba Saori.

Ikki y su pareja entraron a un restaurante carísimo. Ella hablaba todo el rato. Ikki apenas la escuchaba al principio, demasiado confundido con el beso y la belleza de la chica. Pero cuando se tranquilizó y pudo entender lo que ella decía... se aburrió como ostra. Ella era demasiado superficial... hablaba de ropa, revistas, moda, sus ex novios... Ikki intentó preguntarle cosas, pero ella no lo dejaba terminar y seguía hablando de sus temas...

A pesar de que el restaurante era caro, Ikki se dio el gusto de decirle a la chica que pidiera lo que quisiera, para ser un caballero, como le aconsejó Shiryu; ella miró los precios y después pidió cuatro platos de los más caros, champaña, vino, agua importada y jugo de fruta.

-Qué buen apetito – comentó Ikki.

-¿Insinúas que estoy gorda? – preguntó ella, de manera coqueta, mientras acariciaba la pierna de él con su pie desnudo, cosa que lo puso en órbita por otros diez minutos.

Afuera del restaurante los dos arbustos artificiales intercambiaban opiniones sobre la cita mientras comían palomitas de maíz:

-Ikki no ha hablado – dijo Shun, preocupado.

-Mejor si no habla, porque ahí sí que lo arruina – repuso Hyoga.

-Ella habla por los dos – comentó Shiryu.

-Está preciosa... – dijo Seiya.

-Pues no me gustó la ropa que eligió – dijo Saori -; muy provocativo para una primera cita.

-A mí me encantó su ropa – dijo Hyoga.

-Yo estoy contento de que haya recordado mi consejo de decirle a ella que él paga – dijo Shiryu.

-Yo estoy contento de que haya dejado de babear – suspiró Shun.

En el restaurante ya habían traído los platos y Dulce Lindsay no dejaba de hablar; probó los platos, los licores y pidió que se los retiraran para pedir otros.

-Así se demuestra que una es de clase alta – le dijo a Ikki, y comenzó a hablar de lo alta que era su familia. Ikki volvió a aburrirse... hasta que ella volvió con las caricias en la pierna, pero esta vez subiendo más y más por el muslo...

-La suerte del fénix... – dijo Hyoga -. Parece que esta noche le toca... ella anda muy cariñosa.

-Demasiado cariñosa – se quejó Saori -, es la primera cita.

-No le puse preservativos en el bolsillo... – se lamentó Shun – Nunca creí que los usaría... Ahora va a tener que comprar y le va a dar vergüenza de nuevo, se va a enojar con los vendedores y destruirá la farmacia...

-Momento... se ponen de pie – avisó Shiryu.

-Él se ve molesto – dijo Seiya.

Y lo estaba; Dulce Lindsay trató mal al mesero, se guardó la propina que Ikki dejó cuando pensó que éste no la estaba viendo, y le pellizcó la nalga... Todo mal...

-Tomemos un taxi – ordenó Dulce Lindsay cuando salieron. – Antes de ir a mi departamento, necesito que pasemos por un lugar...

La chica indicó al taxista que fuera a una casa pequeña. Ella golpeó tres veces, abrieron la puerta y le entregaron una caja de regulares dimensiones. Tanto Ikki como los arbustos artificiales (que los seguían en otro taxi) estaban muy intrigados.

-Esto es para nosotros... – dijo ella, con voz seductora, abriendo la caja, que contenía... un látigo de cuero con punta de acero, un par de esposas, un cuchillo negro, y un cuerno forrado de látex, con una lámina de acero afilada en la punta.

-¡Para qué es esto! – preguntó Ikki, asustadito.

- Sin dolor no te haré feliz, nene... murmuró ella, poniéndole el cuerno en la ingle.

Esto fue demasiado para Ikki: ordenó parar el taxi, se bajó, se despidió con una reverencia y se metió al taxi que venía detrás, apretujando aún más a los habitantes de los arbustos artificiales.

-Pagarán doble tarifa – se quejó el taxista.

-¡Nunca volveré a salir con una chica! – reclamó Ikki.

-Pues lo siento, pero mañana viene Hilda de Polaris con su hermana Fler, y tú deberás acompañarlas – dijo Saori.

-¡Ja-ja! – dijo Hyoga.

-Y tú irás con ellos, no querrás que Fler haga mal tercio...

Continuará...


	6. Cita doble

¿Hay que hacer Disclaimers en cada capítulo? Oka, los personajes no son míos...

Capítulo 6: Cita doble

Ikki no era el herido, sino Seiya, que se había rasmillado la manito cuando llevaba el arbusto artificial de un lado a otro; así que después de un parche curita y una paleta de dulce, ya estaba feliz nuevamente y pudo ser llevado a la Mansión.

Ikki no había querido contar nada de lo que pasó en el auto, porque le parecía que era asunto de él y de nadie más; pero los chicos no se quedaron mucho rato con la curiosidad, porque Ikki hablaba en sueños cuando estaba sometido a tensión, y esa misma noche lo largó todo. Claro que nunca se lo comentaron, porque apreciaban demasiado su vida e integridad física y moral...

Al día siguiente Saori mandó a Tatsumi a recibir a sus invitadas, Hilda y Fler, que iban oficialmente a intercambiar impresiones en un foro de Calentamiento Global, pero su real deseo era descansar "de guatita al sol" en una playa...

La diosa de la sabiduría había decidido que Hyoga sería el acompañante de Fler, y el de Hilda debía ser Ikki, porque no quedaban más alternativas: los otros estaban ocupados y ella no quería ser la causante de algún rompimiento amoroso.

Así que Ikki y el lindo Hyoga tuvieron que dejar de lado sus diferencias y hacer causa común para enfrentar el desafío: entretener a las visitantes.

Escena 1: La sala de la Mansión.

Personajes presentes: Hyoga, Ikki, Shun, Seiya, Shiryu, Saori, Hilda, Fler .

- Bienvenidas, princesas- dijo Saori.

- Gracias, Athena. Tu hospitalidad y acogida es importantísima para nosotras.- respondió Hilda

- ¡Qué hermosa mansión! Está bellamente decorada. – añadió Fler

- Mis caballeros también quieren presentarles sus respetos.

- Bienvenidas, señoritas; me pongo a vuestro servicio.- dijo Shiryu

- Me da gusto verlas, bellas damas. Espero que el viaje haya estado bien – repuso Shun.

- Hola, Fler...- murmuró Hyoga, vergonzoso

- Hola, Hyoga...- ella estaba más vergonzosa aún.

- ¡Tanto tiempo! Y pensar que alguna vez quisiste matarnos, Hilda...- dijo Seiya, que se calló ante la mirada asesina de los demás.

- Hey...-dijo Ikki, mirando sólo a Hilda.

- Hola – respondió ella, mirándolo inténsamente. (Él no puede evitar sonrojarse; después de todo, ella fue una de las "pollitas" que le escribieron hace un mes... quizás ella seguía sin novio, y no estaba nada mal...Sólo estaba el asunto de la locura que podía atacarla de repente)

Escena 2: UNA HORA DESPUÉS, EN EL ESCRITORIO DE SAORI.

Personajes presentes: Saori, Hyoga, Ikki y una hormiga.

- Pues ahora van y las invitan a salir mañana, les dicen que vayan todos juntos al parque de diversiones, las entretienen y ganan peluches para ellas.- ordenó ella.

- Yo no quiero salir con éste- reclamó Hyoga.

- Yo no quiero salir a ninguna parte – masculló el Fénix.

- Saori...- dijo Hyoga.

- Athena- aclaró ella.

- Athena...- siguió él.

- Diosa Athena – corrigió ella.

- _Diosa_ Athena, no puedes ser así, tan intransigente. Mira: yo salgo con Fler de lo más feliz y la pasaremos del uno, pero no me hagas salir con Ikki que no nos llevamos bien.

- ¿Y qué hará Hilda?- se reocupó ella.

- Se quedará contigo...

- No creo que Hilda quiera que su hermana salga sola con un hombre.

- Pues me la llevo con nosotros.

- A nadie le gusta andar tocando el violín.

- ¡Pero...!

- Yo no salgo ni salgo, ya ven lo que me pasó la última vez...- intervino Ikki, recordando su cita con Dulce Lindsay.

- Si no vas, Hilda se aburrirá- contestó Athena la Gran Diosa -; además, ya le prometí que irías y ella está muy contenta con la idea.

- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó él, sonriendo complacido.

- Sí, y se me van a acostar ahora mismo porque mañana tienen que levantarse temprano para llevarlas al Parque.

- Nunca dije que iría- reclamó Ikki.

- Yo tampoco – repuso el Cisnecito.

Saori estaba enfurecida.

- A ver si me entienden... yo soy su diosa y si me desobedecen los destruiré... -ha alzado la voz para decir lo último - ¡tal como destruiré a esta hormiga!

Y fue así como Saori aplastó a la hormiga que salió inocentemente de paseo. Su espíritu aún ronda la mansión...

-¿Y qué me meten a mí? – estas fueron las famosas últimas palabras de la hormiga.

-Oh, Diosa Athena, oímos y obedecemos...

¡Adivinen quiénes fueron los que dijeron esto!

Continuará...


	7. El final

**Palabras de la autora al final.**

**Antes: Los personajes no son míos...**

Capítulo 7: Ikki encuentra pareja...

La noche fue muy movida para el bueno de Ikki... lo inquietaba grandemente el encuentro con Hilda. No se imaginaba que pasaría lo que pasó...

Los chicos bajaron y se miraron torvamente por unos minutos, hasta que ellas bajaron. Y pasó esto:

Ikki: (Con la boca abierta, mirando a las chicas) Ahhhh....lllllggg....

Hyoga: (Igual) Lllll...aaahhh....ggggg...

_(Traducción: Ikki: ¡Así que tenían piernas bajo esos trajes! Hyoga: ¡Uy, y qué piernas!)_

- No sé por qué estos tipos le ponen tanto color... las tipas están con minifaldas, sí, pero es súper comprensible: hace un calor infernal, y si van al Parque, tiene que andar con ropa adecuada. En fin...- comentó el espíritu de la hormiga finada, que había desarrollado un agudo sentido de observación de la realidad humana.

- Creo que no fue muy buena idea andar con esta ropa – dijo Hilda.

- ¡Claro que sí! Mira sus caras... además, hace calor. Vamos para allá. ¡Hola, Hyoga!

Hyoga no responde.

- Hola, Caballero Ikki del Fénix- saludó Hilda.

Ikki no responde.

- Serán tontos... más vale que dejen de mirarles las piernas o ellas se ofenderán- reflexión de la hormiga fantasma, que menea la cabeza tristemente.

- Fénix, mi cara está acá arriba- advirtió Hilda, al ver que Fénix sólo miraba sus muslos.

- ¿Ah? ¡Ah! Hola. ¿Nos vamos?- el Poderoso Fénix seguía atontado.

- ¡Qué felicidad, mi querido Hyoga! ¡Un día entero juntos!- exclamó Fler, tomándolo del brazo ¿Podrías mirarme a la cara cuando te hablo, Hyoga, querido?- le pidió al fijarse que él le miraba las piernas.

- Claro, Fler... Es que...

Escena 4: EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES

Personajes presentes: Ikki, Hyoga, Fler, Hilda, y después aparece Dulce Lindsay...

Ya son las siete de la tarde; el cuarteto del terror arrasó el parque y la están pasando de lo mejor. Hyoga ha ganado varios peluches para Fler, la que después los regala a niñitos que tienen cara de pena porque Hyoga ganó todos los premios. Por su parte, Ikki e Hilda lo han pasado de lo mejor asustando a las parejas a la salida del "Tunel del Amor". Él descubrió que ella es una persona con la que se le facilita mucho hablar. No se dio ni cuenta cuando le contó de su vida, sus ideas, sus miedos, y todas esas cosas que tanto le costaba transmitir incluso a su hermanito. Ella encontró en él un compañero agradable, sincero, profundamente emotivo, pero con un sentido del humor tan retorcido como el de ella... lo que le encantaba.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?- propuso Hyoga.

- ¡De acuerdo! – respondió Ikki. Ahora son grandes amigos; no durará, por supuesto. Se la pasan mejor peleándose.

- Ustedes siempre tienen hambre...- reclamó Fler.

- Sí, han comido el triple que nosotras.

- Es que nosotros hemos hecho más esfuerzo...se defendió Ikki.

- Es verdad, tuvimos que bajarlas de la rueda de Chicago porque se asustaron.

- A cualquiera le pasa, no se movía esa cuestión- dijo Hilda.

- Me asustan las alturas- se defendió su hermana.

- No discutamos; comamos algo acá- pidió el Cisnecito.

- Coman ustedes, Hilda y yo iremos al baño. -se van cuchicheando y riéndose, muy emocionadas por lo bien que está resultando la cita.

Hyoga e Ikki se sentaron en unas sllas desocupadas, pidieron hamburguesas y comenzaron a hablar.

- Primera vez que estoy tentado de prenderle unas velitas a la diosa Athena por favor concedido... Hilda me gusta mucho, creo que ella y yo podríamos...- comenzó Ikki, pero lo detuvo una pelirroja que se lanzó sobre él.

- ¡Ikki, cariñito! – dijo chillando la pelirroja, que era ni más ni menos que Dulce Lindsay - ¿Qué te pasó la otra noche? No importa, porque esta vez no te voy a soltar...

Ikki estaba asustado, molesto y enojadísimo. Sabía que si Hilda lo veía con esta chica se enojaria. Y si le explica lo de la página de citas, recordará que ella le escribió una vez y se enojará más porque él nunca le contestó. No podía golpear a esa chica, eso estaba descontado. ¿Y su puño fantasma? No, tampoco. Ella era sólo una débil mujer.

Dulce Lindsay: Esta noche iremos a mi departamento y... tú sabes, sin dolor no te haré feliz.

En ese momento Hyoga decide intervenir. Puso una voz aguda y dijo:

- Oye, amiga, disculpa, ternura, pero me gustaría que soltaras a mi novio.

La chica se volvió dispuesta a defender su presa, pero miró detenidamente a Hyoga, que acariciaba el cabello de Ikki, y se hizo la luz en su cabecita

-¿T-tu... no-novio?- preguntó, dudando aún.

- Claro, dulzura- dijo Hyoga, mientras le puso a Ikki una mano en la mejilla, acariciándosela - ¿Tienes algo contra las parejas de un mismo sexo? Eso es retrógrado, amorosa...

- NO, claro... yo no lo sabía... disculpen.- dijo ella, alejándose de un salto de la parejita "amorosa".

- Gracias, Hyoga – dice el Fénix después de suspirar con alivio -. Me salvaste de una...

- Lo sé- Hyoga sonríe-. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que me quieras freír.

En eso vuelven Hilda y Fler de su viaje al baño.

- ¿Nos extrañaron, chicos?- preguntó la sacerdotisa.

- Más que a la vida. Hilda, ¿podemos hablar a solas?- pidió Ikki.

- Claro responde ella, mirándolo extrañada, y lo sigue a un lugar más privado.

- Me gustas mucho- dijo él, después de tomar aire -, y quisiera saber si saldrías conmigo mañana, pero solos, para conocernos mejor.

- Me encantaría, Ikki. Saldré contigo a la hora que quieras y donde tú quieras-respondió ella, sonrojada.

Epílogo: Y fue así como Ikki encontró una pareja. Se conoció mejor con Hilda, le contó de su aventura cibernética y lo mejor fue que ella no se enojó cuando supo que él no había querido contestarle.

Shun siguió comunicándose con June mediante chat, teléfono y a veces se visitaban. Ella estaba en Grecia entrenando, y no podía ir muy seguido a Japón.

Shiryu y Shunrei siguieron su relación a larga distancia, porque ella había empezado un curso universitario de enfermera (para curar mejor a su Shiryu) y no podía viajar.

Hyoga y Fler querían irse a vivir juntos, pero Hilda lo impidió y la metió en un convento, hasta que se casaran.

Seiya siguió de novio con Miho, sin formalizar nada, puesto que ella no se lo exigía.

Saori salió con varios chicos que conoció por Internet, pero no encontró al amor de su vida. Sin embargo, ¡la pasó de lo más bien! Al año siguiente escribió un libro de autoayuda al respecto, que fue best seller y lo hicieron película: "Los Diarios de la Diosa"

Y acá se acabó la historia.

FIN!!!

**Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron y escribieron en los reviews. Me sentí apoyada y aliviada, porque llegué a pensar que me ignorarían, y todo eso. Igual fue emocionante, porque es la primera vez que publico algo y estaba demasiado insegura. ¡Gracias********! Sus palabras fueron importantes para mí y me animaron a terminar esta aventura que empecé con harta, harta vergüenza.**


End file.
